Amos Trask
Amos Trask was a pirate captain known as Captain Trenchard, Dagger of the Seas. He later became the Admiral of the Prince’s fleet of the Kingdom Navy. He was barrel-chested, broad-shouldered with an ample stomach. His hair was curly and he wore a cut short beard. A feared pirate, it was said that even Quegan war galleys fled at the sight of his fleet. History Siege of Crydee During the third year of the Riftwar, he and his crew of 35 left Palanque with a load of weapons and Quegan fire oil in the ship Sidonie. Supposedly, Amos had letters of margue from Great Kesh, given by the governor of Durbin. They passed the Straits of Darkness but after a week of storm they were thrown north of Crydee, in lands that they did not know. After 3 days of exploring, Tsurani swimmers boarded his ship and slaughtered his crew. Amos himself crushed the skull of one and with his sword he killed a second one. But a third one knocked it from his hand and injured his stomach. Amos broke his neck and then passed out, left for dead. When the pirates docked to Crydee, Arutha heard his cries and helped him off the ship, which soon exploded. The Tsurani ended up causing considerable damage to the city of Crydee, the first of two attacks in the Siege of Crydee. Amos stayed with Arutha in Crydee through the winter. He was put in charge of helping move the displaced residents of the city in the Spring. Weeks before the first ships were due to arrive, the castle was sieged. Amos proved a valuable advisor, as well as a fighter. Straits of Darkness During the ninth year of the Riftwar, information arrived in Crydee about a possible increase in Tsurani troops in the spring. Along with Aurtha and Martin , Amos and his first mate Vasco sailed the Wind of Dawn from Crydee to Krondor. This included a perilous winter passage through the Straits of Darkness. It was one of the rare successful attempts at such a passage. After making it to Krondor, Amos, Martin, and Arutha discovered things weren't as they expected. Disguised for weeks in order to ascertain the situation occurring in Krondor, they eventually needed to escape. They were aided by Mockers, Trevor Hull, and Jimmy the Hand, escaping in the Sea Swift with Princess Anita. Their escape was almost stopped by the pursuit of the Royal Griffin, commanded by Jocko Radburn, but a sudden fog allowed them to escape as the Royal Griffin ran into a shoal, ensuring the demise of the ship and it's crew. The Great Uprising After the Riftwar, he stole the King's ship, only to find Guy du Bas-Tyra and Armand de Sevigny, both considered traitors to the Kingdom, on-board. He sailed up a river due to poor sea conditions, but was captured by Moredhel and Goblins slavers working for Murmandamus. However, Armengarians led a strike against Murmandamus, saving Guy, Amos and Armand from certain death. Guy was soon promoted to Protector of Armengar, with Amos and Armand as advisors. Armengarians brought Arutha and his company to Armengar, which is about to be attacked. They send runners of to warn the Duke of Yabon, dwarves of Stone Mountain, and others. Aid came late, and Armengar was seized. However, they destroyed 1/3 of Murmandamus' men in doing so by igniting huge amounts of naphta. The Dwarves arrived, giving a safe passage to fleeing Armengarians by forming a pathway. They escape to Highcastle, and advise to Lord Highcastle to flee. He refuses, and Murmandamus' host slowly crush his men. When Highcastle died, his commander took over, and agreed to flee south with whatever men they had south. They got to Sethanon, and defeated Murmandamus' army. Afterwards, Amos became an admiral for the Kingdom. He became engaged to the dowager Duchess of Krondor, Alicia, but had to bring Arutha's son, Prince Nicholas to Crydee, and continue to Barran to bring weapons and horse for the new garrison. However, Crydee, Barran and other Far Coast towns were sacked, and Amos, with Nicholas, followed the attackers to the Sunset Isles to get the captured slaves, including Duke Martin's daughter, Margaret. They soon follow them to Novindus. At Novindus, their ships are wrecked on coral reefs. They then make the treacherous journey up a cliff and into a desert. The cross it and make it to the City of the Serpent River. They discover the Pantathians are cloning humans to spread among the Kingdom. However, they recover the slaves. The ship of clones has already left, so they give chase. However, authorities chase them. Amos took a cut to the stomach, and transferred captaincy to Nicholas. In the Bitter Sea, Pug arrived to burn down the ships of clones. Afterwards, Amos trained Nicholas, and Nicholas succeeded him when he died. Appearances *Magician *A Darkness at Sethanon *The King's Buccaneer Category:males Category:Sailors Category: Islemen Category: Noble